Everything Wrong With Say Uncle
by Exotos135
Summary: Every episode has it's sin, and Uncle Grandpa and Steven Universe's crossover is no exception.


**When I speak, the letter turns bold, if normal description is done it will be normal, but when people in the show talk it will be in italics.**

 **This is a parody of CinemaSins "everything wrong with" series, if you haven't seen them yet, please do so in order to have a better understanding of their humor.**

 **Some content was changed from the script in order to not rip-off the real script.**

 **This is only my opinion, I have no problems with yours.**

 **Note: I just realized some of the things I count as sins maybe don't really count because Uncle Grandpa can warp reality at will while others can be explained as jokes, but bear with me here, okay? I'm sure I'll find some genuine sins anytime soon.**

* * *

Everything Wrong

With

SAY UNCLE

In...some minutes or less

Spoilers!

(duh)

* * *

The episode begins with Steven at the shore. He then sees a clam coming out of the sea, and it opens up to show someone that looks like Rose Quartz, much to Steven's surprise.

 **"So, wait, why is Steven surprised? I mean, I too would be surprised if I saw my mother just conveniently inside a clam that rose from the water, but canonically he knows his own mother gave up her physical form to give birth to him. Shouldn't he find this odd or suspicious instead? I mean, freaking MALACHITE is still there, right?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 1**

* * *

Uncle Grandpa is dusting himself off.

 _I really can't believe this!_

 **"The internet's reaction to the announcement of the crossover in a nutshell."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 2**

* * *

Steven and Uncle Grandpa look at the viewer.

 _Don't worry, kid, none of this is canon!_

 **"Yet Amethyst somehow keeps Pizza Steve's glasses in a later episode...how?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 3**

* * *

Uncle Grandpa takes out a cannon, puts his head in it and shots it, releasing confetti spelling "APRIL FOOLS!" before it crashes into a ship where Lars and Sadie are currently in.

 _Not our ship!_

 **"Clever joke aside, what are Lars and Sadie doing in a ship anyway? Shouldn't they be at the Big Donut? They're even wearing their Big Donut outfits, so what gives?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 4**

* * *

 **"Come to think of it, DID UNCLE GRANDPA JUST KILL SOMEONE!?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 5 (OMG!)**

* * *

It shows the initial premiere of "Gem Glow", with an Uncle Grandpa ad at the bottom, where Uncle grandpa promotes his own shown.

 **"Okay, I don't think I was there when the show first premiered, the usa premiere I wasn't of course but I don't know about the spanish premiere, but I'm pretty sure there was no Uncle Grandpa add being played when it begun."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 6**

* * *

 _So your shield only comes out when you need to protect yourself, right?_

 **"Um, Steven didn't tell you that it comes out when he needs to protect himself, he just told you that he couldn't take it out, no requirements specified."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 7**

* * *

 **It cuts to the Beach House, where Amethyst is watching Steven and Uncle Grandpa from a distance. Then Pearl walks out of the house, looking for Steven.**

 _Amethyst, have you seen Steven?_

 _He's hanging with that weirdo over there._

 **"Wait, you've been watching them for a while or did you just arrive there? Amethyst is like a big sister to Steven, and yet, she sees her with a stranger, beaten up, and she doesn't give a damn about it? I know she can be harsh, but man."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 8**

* * *

After being blasted, Steven looks around and sees he summoned the bubble shield.

 **"Wait, Steven can summon the bubble shield, so didn't he used that before? I mean, it would've beaten the purpose of the test, but at least it would've saved him a lot of pain."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 9**

* * *

The Crystal Gems arrive, including Garnet.

 **"Suddenly, Garnet."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 10**

* * *

 _So that makes him Greg's father_ and _brother?_

 _That explains a lot._

 **"Subtle inbreed joke is subtle."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 11**

* * *

UG, Steven and the Gems are disembodied heads orbiting the Earth.

 **"Okay, they're in space. I can understand how UG and the Gems can be in it with little to no problems, but why doesn't Steven have trouble at all? He does need air to breath."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 12**

* * *

MY HEAD IS BACKWARDS!

 **"But only for that one shot?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 13**

* * *

After a few tries to tell UG he has been declared a menace, Pearl tries to tell him only to be interrupted by Garnet.

 **"Garnet, don't be rude, let Pearl finish."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 14**

* * *

 _Belly Bag, give us a plot hole!_

 **"Why? You made a few some minutes ago, can't you use them?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 15**

* * *

It then shows Steven stuck in a port at the UGRV.

 **"Am I the only one that finds Steven in Uncle Grandpa style's somewhat...odd-looking?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 16 (why is that a sin?)**

* * *

Then Pizza Steve arrives on a motorcycle.

 **"Suddenly, Pizza Steve."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 17**

* * *

I have only two rules: no more than 40 or 50 vans, and only ONE steve!

 **"Steve, he clearly called himself Steven, not Steve, to my knowledge you're pretty much safe. Come to think of it, the rule isn't really that specific, only one Pizza Steve or only one Steve at all?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 18**

* * *

Then Mr. Gus arrives.

 **"Suddenly, Mr. Gus."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 19**

* * *

 _Something wrong?_

 _Steven doesn't know how to summon his shield._

 **"Technically, he does, he simply doesn't know how to summon it willingly."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 20**

* * *

Then Giant Realistic Flying Tiger arrives.

 **"Suddenly, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 21**

* * *

Then, back with the Gems running around the white void known as the Plot Hole.

 **"And these three have been running for how long again?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 22**

* * *

 _Pearl, you are overreacting._

 **"Let's see; you're stuck inside a white void with no known way out, the child you're supposed to take care of is with a reality warping menace man and his group of weirdos, and you're in a crossover with Uncle Grandpa. No, Garnet, Pearl's reaction is highly justified."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 23**

* * *

 _Where is Steven, anyway?"_

 **"Do you really need to ask that question?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 24 (huh?)**

* * *

Then comes Pizza Steve dressed as Steven.

 **"Pizza Steven Universe."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 25**

* * *

 _Alright, let's end this episode already._

Garnet kicks the ground, which causes the Plot Hole to crumble to pieces.

 **"Wait a minute, if you could do that anytime you wanted, why didn't you do it the instant you guys arrived at the Plot Hole? I mean, even if there was a possibility that Steven was stuck at the Plot Hole, you know you have no time to waste!"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 26**

* * *

 _I'm sorry, I couldn't help you learn how to use your shield, Steven._

 **"You ain't fooling me here, the episode's got a few minutes left."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 27**

* * *

And then, Uncle Grandpa is beaten up by the Gems.

 **"Wait a minute, nobody helps Uncle Grandpa in this fight? I mean Lion, I can understand, but Giant Realistic Flying Tiger isn't doing anything to save her friend?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 28**

* * *

Steven leaps straight at the fight and summons his mom's shield before the Gems attack again.

 **"Okay, so bees, snakes and the dastardly ray of destruction don't summon the shield, but seeing a character he hasn't seen or known yet gets him to summon it? How?"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 29**

* * *

 _It was a surprise when Uncle Grandpa arrived._

 **"I don't know if he's talking about UG's visit, the crossover or the show itself. That statement could apply to any of them, really."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 30**

* * *

 _Welp, I think my work here is done!_

 **"Sure, let the reality warping old man leave even after he took a kid to his strange world, attacked him with a variety of weapons and sunk a ship with two people in it. Am I the only one that sees something wrong in here?!"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 31**

* * *

 _Steven and I got your back, pal!_

 **"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. You having my back, specifically."**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 32**

* * *

Uncle Grandpa is checking his list of kids he's helped, which includes various CN characters.

 **"Hold it, is the episode suggesting that the Cartoon Netowrk shows are in some sort of connected universe? I mean sure, this isn't canon, and playing with the normal is UG's thing, but there are some things you just don't imply!"**

* * *

 **Crossover Episode Sin Counter: 33**

* * *

And then it shows one of those contacts is Clarence.

 **"Not a sin, but uh oh."**

* * *

 **Sin Tally: 33**

 **Sentence: ...Get stuck in the Plot Hole.**

 **(THERE'S NO ESCAPE, THIS IS OUR NEW HOME!)**


End file.
